Don't I Know You?
by Chi-Marie teh Vampire Ninja
Summary: Hermione has dreamed of of the same person for as long as she can remember. The voice is all she can recall when she wakes. Watch as she tackles learning who this person is and how she deals with all the baggage. AU Time Travel Snape/Hermione M rating to be safe for possible chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hullo readers. This is my first Fanfic (it is Snape / Hermione )so please go easy on me. I will try and stay as true to character as I can. This is a AU as it will contain time travel and the such. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: All Characters and recognizable places belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I am just using her wonderful characters to entertain the mind. **_

**Chapter 1**

**"Always.."** Hermione shook her head, trying to clear her head. She couldn't get that voice out of her head since she jolted awake from her dream last night. Hermione never recalled much of her dreams when she awoke but she knew most of them were about him. Life had not been kind to him, for every dream involved what she was sure were dreadful things. She did not know his face but she knew his voice, his pleas for help, and his sobs. Beyond that she knew that voice but for the life of her she couldn't place who it was and that was what plagued Hermione the most.

**"Hermione… Hermione… HERMIONE!"**, snapped Mrs. Granger.

**"Huh? What is it Mum?" **Hermione replied with another shake of her head. **"Are you feeling alright Honey? Are you getting enough sleep Hermione Jean?"** Her mother concern filled eyes raked over Hermione looking for signs of any malady that could be affecting her daughter. Sighing Hermione sheepishly meet her mother's eyes,** "Mum I am fine. Just haven't been sleeping so well lately"**. Grabbing her empty plate, Hermione got up from the kitchen table, walked over to the sink and started the tap. As she was starting to wash the dishes she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, **" Hermione… you're having nightmares again."** It wasn't a question. Hermione shrugged, **" I can never really remember anything mum. It's probably all the excitement for this afternoon"**. Mrs. Granger's crooked an eyebrow at her daughter as if to say _'Yeah right'_ out loud she said, **"Your father and I are here if you need us honey. We may not understand all of the things going on in the Wizarding world but Hermione we are your parents and we want to be there for you. Are you sure you want to go back this year… You seemed so tired after this last year.."** Hermione made to interrupt her mother, **"Mum I told yo…."** **"Let me finish dear"** her mother cut her off with the look. **"Molly told us a little about what you've doing Hermione. I can't say we approve of you running around risking your life but your father and I understand that this is something you feel you have to do".**

With tears in her eyes Mrs. Granger turned to her husband as he entered the kitchen. Mr. Granger noticing his wife was about to break down walked across to the sink where she stood, took her hand and turned to his daughter. **" Just promise that you will keep in touch pumpkin. We love you and don't want to stop you, though I doubt we could, from doing what you feel you need to. Just don't shut us out and be as honest as you can with us honey. No matter when your mother and I are here for you. Remember that, okay?"** As her father finished his sentence Hermione turned and embraced her parents. She had always shared things with them until Voldemort had returned and her dreams became more frequent. She didn't want to worry or trouble them but she saw now that she was pushing them away. Hermione felt awful. Chocking back a sob, **" I'll do better at keeping in touch I promise. I'm just so busy and I don't want to put you guys in danger. I am so sorry Mum, Dad".**

Letting go of her parents, Hermione glanced at her wrist watch, She gasped, **"Oh my! If I don't hurry I'll be late to meet Harry and Ron at the Leaky Cauldron!".** She rushed out if the kitchen and raced up the stairs to her room. Hermione's mother called after her, **"Honey don't break your neck. I am sure Ronald and Harry can't get into too much trouble if you're running late".** Chancing a glance at behind her as she reached the landing Hermione saw her father give glance at her mother with smirk on his face, **" Honey, these are the two who flew a car into a tree". "Better run faster then Hermione"**, giggled Mrs. Granger.

As she apparated into Diagon Alley, Hermione saw her best friends waiting for her outside of the Leaky Cauldron. **"Harry! Ron!"**, She exclaimed as she was engulfed in the warmth of their shared hug. Glancing around Hermione noticed someone missing, **"Ron, Where Is Gin?"** Harry and Ron answered her question with a pointed head nod toward the door of the Leaky Cauldron. **"Inside."** They chorused. As the Golden trio walked into the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione ran into a patron who was trying to leave. Closing her eyes tightly she prepared for the impact she for sure thought was coming only to feel hands at her waist steading her. **" Are you always this clumsy Miss Granger?"** the hands owner questioned. _'That voice...It's the one from my dreams'_ Hermione's head snapped up at the word always.

Her eyes were meet with piercing black eyes. **" Have I found a question the Know-It-All can't answer?"** Snape barked as he yanked his hands away from her waist. Blushing from shock at him being the voice and anger at his question that it took Hermione a second to reply. **"Not normally Professor but one cant help but fall when someone rams into her like a bull in a china shop. Maybe you should watch where your going …Sir"** she sneered. _'Oh my glob I just smarted off at Snape. What the bloody hell was I thinking? That's right Hermione you weren't!' _Hermione suddenly felt very nervous, shifting from one foot to another, she tried to catch a glance at the Potions Master's face. For a spilt second she thought she saw surprise written upon his face but it was quickly replaced with his signature scowl. **"Be lucky we aren't yet at Hogwarts Miss Granger because I wouldn't hesitate to deduct points from you."** Snape snarled as he proceeded to side step the trio and continue out the door. Harry and Ron exchanged looks before busting out laughing, **"Oh My GAWD 'Mione! Didn't know you had it in you. Not complaining because he is a right git."**, declared Ron. Harry stopped laughing long enough to say **"Yeah ' Mione. What has gotten into you?"**. Hermione just shook her head and shrugged. _'Bloody hell if I know'_, she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hullo Hullo everybody. Thanks for reading so far. Thanks for the review(s) as well. I want to take this time and clear some things up. Hermione and the gang are in their 6th year at Hogwarts. This puts her, harry, and Ron at 17. In this story Hermione was allowed to keep the Time Turner after her 3rd Year. This comes to play later in the story as well as making Hermione 18, from her use of said Time Turner. Also it was noted that the Bolding of the actual speech is headache inducing. I apologize we will see if this is any better. I appreciate feed folks and please hang in there with me as I am trying to build up the story. It will speed up a little once the gang reaches Hogwarts i promise. So please enjoy and let me know about any problems( I dont have a beta. Just a Husband who glances over it).**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione barely had time to register her name being yelled before she was in a crushing hug from the youngest Weasley.

"Gin! I missed …"gasp, "you…"gasp "too. Now please lemme GO" Hermione managed to say while her ribs were most likely being broken.

"I'm sorry 'Mia", said Ginny apologetically, "but if you would have visited over the summer I wouldn't have lost control" stated Ginny with a playful shove.

Hermione hip-checked Ginny before she felt herself being tugged backwards into another warm engulfing hug.

"Hullo there Granger." said George with a smirk. " We missed you this summer" followed Fred.

Hermione pushed away from both of them to look them in the eyes. Tilting her head sideways just a bit and lifting an eyebrow she studied the twins quietly. After a few seconds she punched them both in the arms, laughing, and said

"You just missed having someone helping with your Wizard Weezes."

Turning away from the twins she caught herself looking at the door and wondering if she was right about Snape being the voice from her dreams but before she could get lost in her thoughts Ginny grabbed her hand.

"Are you ready to go shopping, 'Mia?" Hermione smiled at the use of Ginny's special nickname for her. Gin had wanted something different to call her stating,"Ron and Harry are always hollering for you. I want a different name to call you. So you don't get tired of hearing your name being hollered across the Common Room."

She pulled Ginny back out into Diagon Alley, "Yeah Ginny, I need to stop by Madame Maulkins and I want to stop by Flourish and Botts if you don't mind."

The pair wandered the street looking at shops and occasionally going into some. After picking up a few new shirts the girls headed to Flourish and Botts.

"So how was your summer Mia?" Ginny asked as they left Madame Maulkins. "It was uneventful really. I had a talk with my parents before I left. Your mum had talked with them about what has been going on in the Wizarding world. They said that they support my choices even if they don't really want me put myself in danger. They know it's important to me", as she said this Ginny nodded her head.

"I can understand that. How have you been sleeping? You look a little tired… have your dreams come back?" Hermione nodded her head. Gin was the only person she had told about what she remember of the dreams.

"Do you want to talk about them 'Mia?" Hermione looked over to Ginny as they were walking up to the entrance of Flourish and Botts and shook her head no.

'_Yes, I do but I don't want anyone to know who I think is the voice'_ she thought. "Here we are 'Mia. I'm going to run into the Quiddich store and see if I find anything interesting before all the boys crowd up the place. I'll be back shortly."

Hermione smiled as she replied, "It's ok Gin. Take your time. You know how I get in places full of books."Ginny giggled and waved as she walked away,

"She ya in a few 'Mia".

Hermione walked into her favorite store and took a second to stop. She looked around and took in the shelves of books and people browsing. Smiling, Hermione walked toward the back of the store. Upon reaching the correct shelf she took a moment to inhale the smell of the books as she reached for the latest edition of "Hogwarts A History". When she turned around to find a quiet corner to read her book, Hermione bumped into someone,

"Oh I am so sorry. I wasn't paying any mind to my surro…" Hermione rushed out but stopped as she met the coal black eyes from earlier.

"Professor…" she whispered out shakily.

"I am …" she started to apologize again, but was stopped from continuing when Snape lifted his hand, motioning her to stop.

"Funny, Miss Granger, how just earlier you were so rudely stating that I was meandering around like a bull in a china shop. I see it takes one to know one", Snape quipped at her.

Hermione stared at him for a moment not finding words to reply with. Instead her head was filled with thoughts about his voice,

'_It has to be him. But if it is, what is he going through? What is happening to him and why? Does anyone know?'_

Whilst Hermione was lost in thought, Snape glared at her face trying to decide if she needed medical attention. When he caught her eyes he thought he saw pity for a moment but she shook her head and spoke. "You're right professor. I am sorry for my comment earlier today. I am just tired and I was embarrassed, so I took it out on you. I apologize again."

Snape had to keep his jaw from hitting the floor.

'_The know-it-all actually apologized and meant it. What's gotten into her.'_

Snape cleared his head of these thoughts and replied to Hermione the only way he was use to, with snark.

"Well, Well Miss Granger. It seems that the Golden Trio has hope, yet, to learn some manners."

Hermione had to bit her lip to stop herself from automatically retorting to his comment. _'Just breathe Hermione. Be the better person. You know you are sorry and that obviously this man has something going on in his life. Now just how to find out what…' ,_she thought.

Instead she looked the professor in his eyes, smiled, and said, "Well someone has to teach those boys something and it might as well be the know-it-all".

She didn't give him time to reply to her smart quip as she quickly turned and walked to the register at the front of Flourish and Botts. As she was paying for her book Hermione felt a shiver go down her spine and chanced a look behind her; seeing Snape leave the store with his robes billowing around him. When finished with her transaction she made her way back into Diagon Alley, giving a cursory glance around the shop, she looked for Ginny.

Ginny was still in the quiddich store until she heard a couple of Second years talking about Snape leaving Flourish and Botts in a fowler mood than normal. She rushed out of the store and upon seeing Hermione, standing outside the bookstore, she ran over to her.

"Everything okay 'Mia? I heard a couple of second years complaining that Snape about ran them over trying to leave Flourish and Botts. Supposedly the he was in a bad mood." Just as Ginny finished her sentence and before Hermione could reply they heard, "When is the greasy bat not in a fowl mood?" Ron butted in. He started to say more but was silenced by Hermione's glare. "Ronald! You don't need to talk about teachers like that. He may not be the nicest person but he is still a person. Plus we have this year and next year left. Don't you want to graduate? You cant do that if you get yourself expelled."

"Alright guys no more arguing. Lets go get some ice cream before we have to head back to the burrow." Ginny pleaded.

"Yeah. Gin is right let's just enjoy our last day of freedom." added Harry.

With that the group of friends all linked arms and started walking towards the ice cream parlor. Hermione couldn't help but smile as she glanced at the faces of her friends, _'I am so lucky to have met them.'_ But her smile quickly turned into a scowl as she thought of the dour professor whom she had bumped into twice that day. _'Is that his problem? Does he have any friends.. He doesn't seem the type to socialize with the other professors… hmm … maybe ill just have to find out.'_ With a smirk on her face she turned to Harry,

"Harry."

"Yeah, 'Mione? "he replied as they enter the shop.

"Can I borrow the cloak once we get settle back at Hogwarts?" she questioned.

"Let me guess, you need it for the Library, don't you?" Harry smiled.

Hermione laughed at her best friend, for once glad that she used it for late night studying. "You know me so well Mr. Potter."

As they entered into the parlor Hermione's mind wandered as she began to try and form a plan.

_'Now that i'll have the cloak what am i going to do... Snape is very suspicious. So his room will be heavily warded, no doubt. Hmmm. I may have to follow him around in the cloak on a night he has rounds. Yeah that might work.'_. Smiling that her plans were forming Hermione stood in line with her friends. All excited for the start of the new year.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hullo everybody. Today's chapter is a lot shorter than I normally like to post but I feel like crap _ today. So hopefully this will tide you over until I can write some more. Also I can not promise I will update everyday, like i have been. I will try to post a new chapter every few days for sure. Thanks for reading, Following, and reviewing. It makes my day and I always like to hear feedback. Alright ill let you guys get to it whilst I go cough up a lung :/ **

**3 Chi**

**Chapter 3**

All she could her was laughter and the sounds of someone, sounded male, struggling.

"What's wrong Snivellus?" sneered one voice.

"Yeah, I thought bats enjoyed hanging upside down?!" another voice laughted out.

"Put him down! Right this instance. You are going to be in a load of trouble…" a female voice shrieked.

"But he started it" the first voice contended.

The female voice started,

"Now im going to finish …" but was cut off by a strained voice, the one who had been struggling.

"I don't need your help.. I don't need any ones help…especially from a MUDBLOOD!".

Hermione jolted awake. The word mudblood was bouncing about in her head.

'_That had to have been Professor Snape when he was younger. I had heard that the mauraders had picked on him… but I didn't know it was that bad. Who was that girl…_'

She was forced out of her thoughts when she registered a hand waving in front of her face, almost hitting her nose.

"Hermione? Anybody home?"

"Ronald! You almost took off my nose, THANK you." Hermione snapped at Ron.

He gave a sheepish look and mumble what she could only assume was an apology. As she looked around the compartment she noticed that Harry, Ron, and Ginny where all dressed in their robes and Hermione immediately felt bad for snapping at him.

"He was only trying to tell me the train was about to stop, wasn't he?" Hermione questioned Ginny. Ginny just sent her a smile and nodded. Hermione sighed, went to put on her robes, and find Ron to apologize.

…..

"Ron… really mate, slow down. You're gonna choke." Dean commented to Ron. Hermione just shook her head and laughed as Ron just shrugged while shoveling in more food.

"I swear it just gets worse every year. How does your mum keep food on the table?" Neville questioned Ginny just as Dumbledore cleared his throat. "We just eat before he gets there" whispered Ginny as everyone turned their attention to the Headmaster.

"Again welcome everyone. I just want to remind all of you that the Forbidden Forrest is off limits to all students.." he turned twinkling eyes to Gryffindor table. "As well as wandering about the castle after curfew." Hermione found that she tuned the Headmaster out as her eyes perused the head table. Her eyes stopped at Snape. For some reason she couldn't help but let her eyes wander over his figure and noticed he looked rather tired.

'_Has he always looked this ragged? Or have I just never cared to notice. Surely everyone sees this…'_ she thought.

Hermione was awakened from her study of Snape when she heard Dumbledore say,

" I want to welcome Delores Umbridge as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. The Ministry has kindly sent her here to make sure you are all learning the appropriate spells." At this comment Umbridge coughed and stood up from the table. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. I am here to ensure that everything is being taught to the standards that are expected by the Ministry. I bet we will have a wonderful year." With a cheshire grin Umbridge sat back down.

"Bloody Hell what is going on?" remarked Harry.

" I don't know, but guys… I have a bad feeling about this." Hermione replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hullo again everyone! -waves- I am feeling mostly better ( YAY!) so i wrote another chapter. Again I do not have a Beta so any major problems i apologize for. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter. Feel free to review. As Always Thank you for Reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting( is that a word? _ ) this story. Seriously I Love You all. **

**3 Chi**

**P.s. remember to Drink orange juice and what not. the flu is gong crazy again. Oh and stay warm.**

**P.s.s. It may SNOW here Tuesday night. This was me watching the weather -s;jdflsnldnsfndlsf ded- **

**seriously guys. SNOW (im from the south we dont get snow)**

**Chapter 4**

"How bad do you think it will be 'Mione?" Harry asked Hermione, as the Gryffindors settled into their common room. Hermione shrugged,

"I don't really know guys but it can't be a good thing. The ministry never really had a whole lot to do with the school until You-Know-Who came back."

"Your right Mia." Ginned added. Hermione looked at the fireplace trying to sift through her thoughts. '_What is Umbridge really here for? She wants to keep an eye on us…hmmm but why?'_ Just as the answer hit her Neville's worried voice blurted out,

"Do you think they've gotten full control of the Ministry?"

Everyone's head jerked up and they all looked each other in the eyes worriedly. It was Ron that finally spoke, " Bloody hell! What are we gonna do?"

…..

"Ssssseverus. Why have yoooou not brought me any more newsss? Does the old man not trussst you? Are you failing assss my sssppyy?" asked a serpent like voice. Hermione shivered in her sleep.

"No my lord. I am truly sorry my lord. There hasn't been much activity my lord. I believe the Headmaster's health is failing. I believe that to be the reason for the absence of news." This voice Hermione knew, even if Voldemort hadn't identified him, was Professor Snape. "Hmmm, I believe you have alwaysss been a very loyal and faithfuulll ssservent. But you should have told me this asssss sssoon asss you knew." She could her the malicious intent in the words that Voldemort spoke.

"Crucio!" shouted the Dark Lord.

"ARGHHHH" there was one cry from Professor Snape and then no more. Hermione could hear labored breathing and what sounded like his body writhing on a stone floor.

"Crucio" and with that second scream she awoke.

…..

"Are you feeling alright Hermione? You look like you didn't get much sleep"

"I'm alright Neville. Thanks for asking. I'm just trying to adjust to being back at Hogwarts." Hermione replied to Neville as they arrived at he Great Hall for breakfast. As they sat down Hermione could feel all her friends' eyes on her. Ginny gave her a pointed look and Hermione just mouthed the words "Later". Hermione tucked into a small bowl of oatmeal and, as everyone else at the Gryffindor table was talking about classes, Hermione snuck a look at the Heads table. Her eyes wandered until they locked onto Snape's empty chair.

'It's okay Hermione. Maybe it's just a coincident that he isn't at the table. He is probably just organizing his potions storeroom…. Yeah and I'm the queen of England' she thought to herself. At this point Hermione had started to panic and her friends noticed. "Hey. 'Mione. You okay?" asked Harry.

Ron mumbled what could be assumed as "Yeah 'Mione. You ok?" through a mouth full of food. Hermione just nodded saying, "I'm fine just realized that I forgot to get something from McGonagall so I need to go. I'll see you guys in class. Bye" Hermione waved to them as she got up and headed to their Head of House's office. She wasn't lying exactly. She did have to get the time turner. She just wasn't really freaking out about it. But she didn't think her friends would really feel any sympathy for the 'greasy bat of the dungeons' as they called him. As Hermione was lost in thought, again, she ran into something solid.

"Umph" she said as she fell onto her butt.

"Ow, that hurt. You really need to watch were you're going next time-" she didn't get to finish her tirade because as she looked up she was met with the face of Severus Snape scowling down at her.

"Oh really Miss Granger. As I recall you were the one not paying attention and bumped into me." he spat out at her.

Hermione was at a loss for words because even though he was yelling, all her brain could focus on was his face. The Professor looked especially pale, he had dark circles under his eyes and his eyes looked faintly blood shot. As she looked him over, she could hear his screams playing over and over in her brain. Her face must have shown a look of terror because Snape said to her, "I see your know-it-all brain seems to have register your misdeed and now that we are finally at school, I can and will punish you. Miss Granger you are to report to me Friday evening for detention as well as 50 points from Gryffindor. Maybe that will teach you to watch were you are going next time." Snape turned on his feet and, with his robes billowing after him, headed toward his class.

Hermione was on autopilot as she traversed the rest of the way to the office. Hermione didn't realize she was there until she heard McGonagall say, "Come in dearie. I figured you would be here this morning. Sit. Sit. Would you like a cup of tea?"

Hermione smiled politely at her head of house, "Thank you professor but I don't really have time. I just came to get the time turner."

McGonagall reached into her desk and hand Hermione a box. "Now I don't have to remind you the dangers of tampering with time, do I?" Hermione shook her head no. "Good. Just remember use this only when you have to. Anymore than for getting to classes and you really will be an old maid before ya know it." McGonagall winked at Hermione as she said this.

"I know professor. I received your letter this year on my birthday explaining how my use had effected my age. I am already a year ahead of everyone. I promise I will careful. Now I must go to class before I am late." She said.

"Bye dear. Have a wonderful day of class and try to keep those boys out of trouble. I already know I have to worry about the twins. I don't want to have to worry about you lot too much this year."

With a giggle and a wave Hermione exited McGonagall's office. Putting on the time turner Hermione made her way to her first class, Potions, and couldn't help but wonder what trouble they would get into this year.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hullo Guys! SO SO SO SO Sorry about the wait for the Chapter. I've been busy with job interviews(YAY!) and going out of town for a conference with my husband. So this chapter is only like 900 words BUT i am already like 200 words into the next chapter and i am going to go, hopefully, finish it as soon as i post this. I did not get my husband to read over this chapter so any errors please forgive me. I wanted to post this ASAP for you guys. Please enjoy. **

**3 Chi**

Chapter 5

Hermione hurried down the hall to her first class, Potions, praying that she would make it before class started. Snape hated tardiness, especially in a Gryffindor. Sighing she slipped into class just before it began and took her seat by Neville.

"I was worried you weren't going to make it Hermione" Neville nervously whispered. As she turned to answer the door slammed shut and Snape stalked down the isles of desks to the front of the room.

" Turn to page 394. The instructions are on the board." Snape turned and looked at all the students. "Well what are you waiting for?, 10 points from Gryffindor and 2 from Syltherin, for failure to obey simple directions".

Hermione shook her head as she made her way to the ingredient cupboard. "Watch it Mudblood",sneered an icy voice. Hermione snapped her head to face Draco. "Better not touch any of the ingredients Granger. We wouldn't want your filth on them." He stated with laughter.

"Hey ferret you better shut up" came Harry's voice. Malfoy turned to Harry and glared at him.

"Precious Potty and Weasel, blood traitors the lot of you, Hanging out with filth like her", sniffed Malfoy as he gathered his ingredients and walked back to his table.

Hermione turned to her friends and weakly smiled, "It's okay guys. I know I am better than he his. It doesn't really bother me anymore". As she made her way back to her table she heard Snape yelling at Neville.

"Longbottom! What in blue blazes are you doing? Trying to kill your classmates? How did you even make it this far in potions? I imagine it is only because of Miss Granger. The only reason I continue to allow her to disobey me and help you is so that we don't all die by your ignorance!" Snape stalked over to the Slytherins just as Hermione made it back to a shaken up Neville.

Hermione looked in the cauldron and set her items down on the workbench. Turning to Neville, Hermione smiled and said, "Hey Neville, it's okay. I don't mind helping you. You're a lot better than Crabbe. Snape just doesn't get onto him because he is in his own house. Okay? We will make it through this year and I'll make sure we are ready for NEWTS".

Neville turned to Hermione and smiled a weak smile.

"If you say so Hermione."

The rest of the class passed without incident and they had produced a potion that was of outstanding quality.

"Thanks 'Mione. I really feel like I am getting the hang of it now."

"No Problem, Neville. It just takes practice and you have got to study. Snape makes you nervous so you forget what you know. If you just get overly prepared you won't have such a hard time. Snape is really scary sometimes", Hermione whispered as they left the classroom. Neither noticed the dour potions master small smirk at her comment.

…

The end of the day found the Gryffindors gather around the fire in the common room.

"How was potions?" asked Ginny.

"How do you think it went Gin? I swear the git has it out for us Gryffindors and don't get me started on Malfoy. He needs to watch himself. He can't always go running to tell his father", grumbled Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's theatrics, " It was the same as it always is Gin. You know Professor Snape just wants us to not kill each other, that's why he is so strict, Ronald." Hermione added with a look towards Ron.

Neville shrugged his shoulders,

"I don't care what it is. I'm just so scared of him. When he stands behind me I cant remember anything right. Today I almost added sliced flobberworm to what we were working on, if he hadn't stopped me it would have exploded. I don't know how I'll pass potions this year".

"Don't worry Neville. We'll help you. We won't let any Gryffindor fail." Harry stated as he squeezed Neville's shoulder in support.

"Yeah mate, as long as the bat doesn't murder us for helping. I swear I don't know why Dumbledore trusts him." Ron added.

"RONALD! Don't you dare say that, Professor Snape works hard to protect all of us. Dumbledore trusts him and so should we." Hermione cried, "Seriously, none of us know what the professor has to go through and I am sure we don't really want to. He is a great man for what he does." Getting up Hermione made her way towards the entrance to the common room, "I'm going to do some studying. I'll see you guys later." She threw over her shoulder.

The remaining Gryffindors just shook their heads at Ron. "What?" Ron asked, "What did I do?" Ginny smacked Ron with the book she was reading, " You never insult a professor like that around Hermione, especially Snape, you idiot." "Fine, geez. Why did she have to pick Snape? Why not Trewlaney? No one likes her either." Ron mumbled while the others just laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: OMFG! I am sooo sooooo soo sorry for the very very veryyy long wait(AGAIN)! The only excise I have us that I am working to jobs and that i have had writers block or rather the will to watch Brotherhood 2.0 on Youtube. Anyway that is fixed. Now im writing again. This chapter is short( Half of what i really want) but it has a good stopping point and as i post this i am starting the next chapter with a clear mind of where i want this to continue from here. So thank you to all my readers! Please enjoy and ignore any errors, my husband is a grumpy gills( He is asleep) and was unable to look this over.**

ps. I own nothing. JK owns all! I just use her characters!

…..

Hermione caught what Ron had said and shook her head as she walked to the library. '_Professor Snape risks his life by being a spy. I know that more than ever now with these dreams. He deserves someone in his corner who cares about what happens to him. He does so much for the light and no one even knows._' Sighing Hermione opened the doors to library.

Upon entering she gave a polite nod to Madam Pince, the librarian, and was off to find her table. Hermione set her bag on the table in the back corner of the library, it had a window right by it. '_I wonder if I can find any books about why I am having these dreams?'_ wondered Hermione as she made her way down the isles of books. As she meandered through the isles stopping to look at books along the way, Hermione didn't hear the footsteps coming from behind her.

Suddenly Hermione had her back pressed against a bookshelf and a wand in her neck, "Potty isn't here to save you now, Mudblood" laughed Malfoy.

Hermione glanced up at his face and saw pure hatred and that his crownies, Crabbe and Goyle, were there as well.

"What do you want Draco"? , Hermione gritted out.

The Slytherins all laughed. "We are going to take you to the Dark Lord. Where I'm sure he will find a use for you."

Hermione's mind rushed to try and find a way out of the situation.

"Don't even think about using your wand. We all have our wands aimed at you and we cast a silencing charm so no one will hear you scream", Draco said as he started leading her out of the isles of books.

Before they reached the desk Draco disillusioned them and dragged her out of the library, past Madam Pince. Hermione was sure she would have finger shaped bruises all along her arms from Crabbe and Goyle dragging her. With her mind racing Hermione made a split decision when they reached the staircases.

"You know Draco, they gave you the lowly task of catching a Mudblood. Why is that? Could it be because you are just a stinky Ferr…", she didn't get a chance to finish before Draco turned around and grabbed her by the neck causing Crabbe and Goyle to let go of her arms, just like she planned.

" You better watch it Granger. I can make you pay for yo…", Hermione took the opportunity to knee Draco in the groin. He dropped to the ground and Hermione ran for her life.

"Crabbe!Goyle! After her!" Draco yelled.

As she ran up staircases spells were whizzing past her. Glancing back Hermione shot off an "Expeliarmus!" and kept running. Just when she felt like she was going to make it one of the staircases decided to move and she was hit with a stunner. Hermione felt herself fall down the gap of the stairs and then nothing.

….


End file.
